Laminated glass assemblies having a device encapsulated between a pair of glass sheets is known. The device may consist of a display device such as an organic EL (electro-luminescence) sheet, an inorganic EL sheet, a liquid crystal film and an LED array in a sheet form, solar cell modules and a variable light transmission sheet (such a as a suspended particle device sheet). See Patent Document 1, for instance. An assembly having an organic EL sheet encapsulated between a pair of glass sheets may function not only as a display device but also as an illuminating device having a variable brightness. An assembly having solar cell modules interposed between a pair of glass sheets may be fitted into an opening of a structure or a vehicle to be used as a power generating device. See Patent Document 2. Such assemblies may be used in motor vehicles, watercraft, aircraft and building in the forms of flat glass panels and curved glass panels. The device in such an assembly is connected to an external device via wires having ends interposed between the two glass sheets. It is also known to interpose electric heat wires between two glass sheets. See Patent Document 3. In such a laminated glass assembly, the fogging of the glass surface can be avoided by supplying electric power to the electric heat wires. The terminal ends of the heat wires are drawn from between the two glass sheets, and connected to the corresponding terminals of an external power source.